


This Is The End

by fallencastiel (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fallencastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Is The End

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my and my friend's tumblr blog spnlockedthings. The blog has been deleted and so I've posted it on here.

Dean always knew that this day would come; there was never any possibility of it not happening. He had stopped it once already, but Dean knew that the apocalypse was going to happen one day regardless of what he had done to stop it before. 

The angels had gone. Abandoned Earth. Scared to fight, scared of battle and blood shed. Of course Cas remained; he would never leave the Winchesters at a time like this. He stood with them until the very end watching countless cities burn. Watched the flames and the sky filled with fire and smoke. Heard people choke and heard their screams. But they were powerless. The World was literally being torn apart but there was nothing they could do to stop it. 

Dean shivered despite the malicious heat. He looked around him and saw that the dark shroud of smoke above them had become denser as the fires continued to burn. Suddenly, the demons unleashed their final curse and forked lightening began to pierce the ground, igniting the land that was already saturated with fire. The following thunder was lost in the sound of the flames and instead of rain, all that fell were golden sparks that lit the air in an auburn light. 

Dean turned to look at Cas, and saw his trench coat rustle in the breeze. He knew this would probably be the last time he would ever see his face and his chest started to ache and his vision began to blur, as tears began to slip slowly from the corners of his eyes. He walked towards Cas and grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, not caring what Sam would think.

Neither of them feared death, but as each of them clung at the other in this final embrace, as the World collapsed around them, they both realized that they weren't ready to say goodbye yet.


End file.
